For the Best
by Ranko's Knight
Summary: Earth has frozen over for over a millenia, and now the Freeze has ended. Life Returns to normal... But theirs a Figure claiming status as Queen over the entirety of Earth. naturally the people dont care for that. Is She a tyrant hiding between a pretty Face. Or are her laws to Propagate jappanese culture to the world and Limit idniduality... For the best?
1. Chapter 1

An eternal Moment

Ranko's Knight

Sailor moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi

Not many people Stopped by Chiba-Sama's house

They used the honorific "Sama" In respect to her age her status as a Widow and the fact she was a Respected figure in the community in her own right, She and her husband had been leading figures in Japanese politics for over 20 years. She only had a single Maid who came by to dust the house a little, a Son who rarely visited and her Cat.

Who if anyone had bothered noticing, had never grown old or sick never been replaced in nearly a century of life.

But even Chiba-Sama took this in stride forgetting the Significance of her Cat's Longevity

The woman wasnt quite stupid though she did seem Senile, she carried in her heart a secret wisdom And those who took counsel from her were generally glad to have done so.

_Poor woman. _summarised Luna's attitude towards Chiba Usagi

I still remember when I looked down at her I had … probaly not enough patience with her Luna conceded to herself though she'd NEVER EVER under any circumstances admit it to Usagi.

Not even when she did become Usagi, it would be all "Greetings your Majesty how may I be of service" unless Serenity demanded an apolagy. And Luna knew deep down, she wouldnt, and admitted in deep shame to herself she was glad.

For now though she sought to look after Usagi they'd drifted apart after Usagi had essentialy retired as a Senshi.

It hadnt been anounced no papers were signed it had just happened.

Luna was saddened at the thought but Left her mistress to live her life in peace Wondering when the day they all knew was coming, would come.

Urawa Sensei was a Elderly doctor, who still practiced occasionaly even in her old age. She lived relatively simply for one on her income budget, and continued to study even into old age.

Her husband was thankfully still alive Though like her he had seen better days and was bound to a wheel chair

She was currently filling out the result of a recent study she'd cooporated with.

Hino-Sama was a revered figure at the local shinto shrine. Even in her old age she was seen as a revered Figure of spiritual enlightenment.

She had never married she'd flirted for a time but become such a figure of purity, shed decided never to marry or start a family

She had every intention of praying daily the day she died.

Aino-Sama was a former idol She had never married And was now in the papers as a drunken has been for she was frequently Intoxicated.

She was able to sustain herself at a relatively high standard of living for life, off of royaltys for her singing when she was young.

She'd turned to painting in recent years, and what many noticed was while much of her paintings were surrealistic a common theme in the last 3 years was a White Cat with a Golden Crescent Moon on his Forehead, as if this was somehting her heart yearned to see again. For reasons she had almost forgotten yet she just knew she wished to see him again.

Kino-San was an old woman living by herself She had never married or been in a serious relationship. Having had over a hundred paramours of brief duration

She'd worked as a chef for a while but now in her twilight years...

Thomas Richards was 9 years old he lived with his sister Melissa who was 13 and their parents whos names and personalitys are lost to history

"Im home" he said offhandedly not understanding his parents concern

His mom sighed in relief "Its good to have you home just in time Thomas... I was about to go see if I could find your father." Kissing him on the cheek and going to her car little knowing theyd never see each other again.

He sighed "Mel its just a bit of unseasonal snow."

"A bit of unseasonal snow, dear you need to see the news!" she said gravely.

The newsman was going on about how this sudden freeze was continuing to mount.

"The police are asking everyone to remain Calm as this recent storm continues to mount we can only wait for spring to come again." Chiba-sama Turned off the Television with a sigh.

It didnt cost her much. Less then a decade probaly but she still felt for the young who had their life right ahead of them now dieing unexpectedly, because of some freak storm.

She tried Knitting to Distract herself

Ah she did like to knit, she was suffering a bit of empty nest syndrome

outside she could hear the blizard continue to blaze she could only hope that the weather improved soon.

Then The power Went off and She let out a sad sigh of Despair. She could hear the helicopters and such on their way, but knew they would be unsuccessful...

She just _knew._

A knock suddenly Pounded on the door She blinked _who could it be in a time like this._

It was her maid

"Ayumi!?" she asked startled

"Tsukino-sama" Ayumi-chan asked "Can I come in I was halfway here when the snow started to get bad by then it was too late to turn back" Chiba-sama nodded "By all means dear come in" she opened the door wide Ayumi came in

"Power out Ma'am." she asked

Chiba-sama nodded

"Not sure what to do now " Ayumi admitted blushing feeling uselss"

Chiba-sama didnt beat around the bush "Most likely, we die, unless a miracle happens thats just where things are headed. But at least we'll find a way to do so on our terms"

Luna couldnt take this anymore She had to find Artemis if nothing else they had to witness this moment together

The Wind howled angrily, and unrelentinly.

She doubted it would take long, he wasnt even Tenatively a pet of Minako's anymore but tended to hang just out of Minako's Sight.

She went as fast as her legs would carry her and began meowing looking right outside the house... before hearing "Up here Kitty Cat!" Gratefully Luna Hopped up looking Artemis over

"Good to see you again, Luna" He chimed cheerfully

Luna sighed "Artemis cant you tell whats going on?"

He nodded "We both knew this was coming someday this century it was getting pretty late allready"

She sighed "Yes But Usagi Ive known her since she was a little girl I can feel her pain and confusion she doesnt know whats going on even" Luna said tears escaping her eyes.

Artemis sighed nodding "This has to happen first Luna, before Diana and Chibi- Usa can be born, before Crystal tokyo can be built... Before everyone is reborn, they, must die."

Luna nodded a trifle sadly.

Outside the Snow continued to pour higher and higher...

Chiba-sama Made a fateful decision

"Ayumi-chan?" she said

The girl answered "Yes Mistress?"

She sometimes used the old fashioned term as Chiba-sama was so elderly

Chiba-sama was in her twilight years but now felt a strange clarity wash over her... she said calmly, as much with resolve as Despair or even resignation

"Come with me" she went upstairs and into her and Mamoru's Bedroom., yes now years latter she still thought of it as _theirs_ not hers alone.

She went through her things, a single piece of jewelry which somehow she just KNEW she needed right now.

Though she knew not why.

She didnt remember where she got it, but shed had it since she was a teenager.

She went through her jewelry smiling at various engagement gifts from Mamoru and another piece She held up for a second it was cheap but she treasured it none the less

"Seiya-kun" she whispered smiling looking at a small stuffed bear for a second, she barely remembered Seiya-kun probaly an old man by now but she had almost forgotten him.

She continued looking knowing she'd find it somewhere...

and there it was waiting for her to claim it. Its light dimmed these last 40 years now beginning to sparkle again

She bowed her head low "Gizinshou" she said carressing it.

Ayumi blinked "what is that light Mistress?"

Chiba-sama nodded "You'll find out soon enough Ayumi-chan"

She walked out feeling not entirely sure of her memories but knowing her destiny was calling her

"Mistress you musnt go out side the snow is-"

Chiba-sama said with a quiet but firm voice "I know that Ayumi-san I do not expect you to accompany me"

Ayumi blinked then said "IF your going then I'll go by your side mistress I'll dig the way for you even"

Chiba-sama allowed herself a approving smile of her Maids Enthusiasm.

Ayumi went through the garage looking then found a snow shovel and came out allowing her admiration for her mistress to propel her

_Most likely, we die, unless a miracle happens thats just where things are headed. But at least we'll find a way to do so on our terms_

Her mistress had said, this was how her mistress chose to die, she'd trade a few hours of life to help her mistress achieve it.

It took 20 minutes to get through the Snow but they managed to get to the Shrine Chiba-sama had Erected to her husband in the back yard

"Mamoru." She mumbled again a tear falling down her elderly face then felt the crystal and willed it so just for the next few minutes the surrounding area would be quite comfortable the heat emitted from the Crystals warmth, she contemplated for a moment wheither or not she could end the storm... and new she couldn't.

_But you could survive, and revive all who have died from the cold... but it will take ages of Gathering power._

She gasped she hadn't been thinking of it for more then a second or two but then she felt, not with words, not even telepathic words, but a raw simply concept, what the prospect would be.

She couldnt use it to end this freeze now but she cold to end it latter, and to revive all whose bodys were essentialy intact.

But she'd have to gather energy, immense amounts, over centuries

_Centuries I've only got a decade or two left?_ She shook her head in confusion then felt another thought come to her mind one unbroken and clear cut.

"I need them" She had no idea who _them_ was, but knew it to be true

She grabbed the Crystal felt it warms … all around her the snow was melting. Though she knew it was not to last, she approach her late husbands Marker and Set the Gizinshou there

"Mina Tsukette!"

Kino-san had been trying to herd children to safety from the storm.

Urawa-Sama had been helping with Emergency patients, doing surgery on a injured man nursing him back to health.

Aino san had been huddling in terror.

Hino-san had been praying to Amateratsu-sama for relief and then

Four as one They KNEW of an urgent situation.

"Usagi-chan!" They all said in chorus, each feeling the others voice.

Kino sad Bent down and told the children to be good, giving each a quick hug then raced off

Urawa-sensei blinkd then decided after the man was stable to say "Im sorry, you'll have cover for me" to her assistant" He was going "But Sensei" "I dont have time explain." she snapped knowing th etruth would sound crazy.

Hino-sama felt non plussed then bowed again to the fire Carefully, extinguished it, then speedily changed from Kimono into a set of Trouser and Shirt, and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her

Aino-san Blinked and then rose to her feet, no longer Aino-san but Aino Minako Knowing herself and her purpose

Their memorys hadnt resurfaced conciously but they could FEEL the bond they had with someone and knew unequivocably that she was calling to them

Each of them ran as they had never run before.

Even Urawa-san Who seemed so frail was almost prancing ahead. With speed she hadnt shown in years.

Each knew the way.

"Its so cold..." Thomas shuddered.

Melissa paused and said "I wish I could help... " also shuddering from the cold...

Their house was increasingly being buried in snow.. with less and less hope of ever being unearthed they could hear the Rafter creaking... above them, wondering if the cold would kill them or a collapsing roof.

"I love you brother" Melissa said

"I love you two sister" Thomas said

She smiled "Lets go unto heaven, together"

She then went numb from the cold.

The Rafters froze from the ice rather then collapsing for what small comfort thats worth

He sighed and said "Please god grant me strength"

before also dieing from the cold.

Just when Chiba-sama was wondering if her twilight years were getting to her. She saw them running towards her

Their hair had greyed and the styles of clothes they'd worn had changed but one glance let her know who she saw.

Upon seeing her an each other they embraced enrgeticly

"Minako-chan!" she called out hugging "Mako-chan Amichan ! Rei-chan"

"Usagi-chan" they called out happily

they pased they knew her name she knew theirs but they still could only so much recall anything else.

"What is going on on?" Kino-san asked

Urawa sensei paused "Maybe..."

Hino-sama shook her head "It wasnt a dream, We were Sailor Senshi, when their were no more supernatural villains to fight, we thought the problem was solved." Hino-sama sighed

"But it wasnt... it looks like we should have paid more attention to the World at large"

Chiba-sama nodded

Suddenly twin cats one Black one white jumped down and aprroached side by side

"Indeed" Luna said

Artemis nodded "Yo

Suddenly Aino-sama Felt her memories tumbling back and looked him over "Artemis..." she said crying openly then knelt down hugging him "artemis!"

"Konnichiwa, Minako-chan" he replied.

Luna waited a bit then interrupted

"The times come Mina-san... The time of the freeze."

Hino-sama paused "So what do we do... how do we stop it"

Luna shook her head

"you cannot stop it, you must last through it, you must allow yourselves to be frozen, in the proper geometric pattern Surrounding the Princess, Allow the energy to slowly gather eventualy the Crystal will begin to Revifiy you making you and this world young again."

Aino-san was aghast "We cant just leave others like-"

Hino-san Interrupted "Its for the best"

Urawa-san nodded "Indeed"

"So your ready?" Artemis asked"

"What about me!" Ayumi yelled feeling the author had completely forgotten her, she had waited in awe of this bizzare meeting of old friends, wondering at first if Her mistress was derranged or pulling some elaborate prank, but it seemed to right to be such

Chiba-sama looked at her compassionately, yet coldly both at once.

"You may join us in the Great Ice if you wish, or you can go off and try to scavenge an existence and die in whatever way amuses you most, I will not forbid it" She said

Ayumi grimaced but sighed "Free will its the most precious guft given to humanity

Chiba-sama nodded

Chiba-Sama placed the Gizinshou on Mamoru's Headstone and then grabbed it with both hands.

The other 4 surrounded her holding hand and Ayumi-chan waited just right outside the circle... they all felt the ice building up, even the Cats would have to share the Great freeze but none of them was scared as their destiny was upon them

…

the feeling of being frozen alive was Excruciating... but one word came to Chiba-sama's Lips right before she lost conciousness, with Longing, and renewed hope

"Endymion..."

Mina-san I know everyons cynical about my Fics as they do tend to go nowhere sadly but this has been on my mind for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prince

274 years After the Freeze

If an eye had been there to see it, they would likely find an austere beauty in this site.

A world of Ice Crystaline Cold and Clear.

The ice was 40 feet high one could barely see the imprints of the city below it...

If one had had looked one would notice that the figures in the ice had slowly shifted... absorbing energy from the Crystal...

What was dead is slowly restored to life, but anyone who tried to watch for the changes would not be able to spot them.

Slowly the Crystal gathered power over centuries awaiting the Day when it would bring life and warmth back to this barren planet.

But for now it Sensed a new purpose that its mistress had overlooked when going into stasis herself.

But the Crystal, while not truly sentient, was capable of some problem solving.

It pulsed for a second and then shot out a beam of light, and heat melting the Ice around itself for a milimeter or so then with perfect accuracy dug a small tunnel as it flaoted to the center of the two cats and then emitted a pink white light engulfing them with Energy rejuvenation and purifcation...

"What... where" Came Artemises reply as he came too.

The crystal conveyed a a relayed message

_you must find the prince bring him here, he must join his mother when she awakens._

Both cats looked perplexed then shocked "Prince?" they both shouted in unison

Artemis bliknked "It must be referring to Ichiro-sama"

Luna blinked then smiled "so you HAVE been keeping track of things Artemis"

He nodded

Luna sighed "Im quite sure of it too, problem is how do we FIND Lord Ichiro"

Artemis blinked "Same way we found the Senshi, we'll sense them when were nearbye... we have centuries to do it luna... and Decades to dig through ice if it comes to that."

Luna sighed the prospect wasnt pleasant but she equal to the task

"once we sense him we radio the other in and prepare to extract him"

Artemis nodded.

"Shouldnt take too long after all we do know he was in college in america.. America was a big place but we should find him within a decade or two

30 years latter

Luna was meowing tragicly "Ichiro, ichiro-sama where are you?!" As she went through another city of north america... They'd searched everywhere wehre could he be..

289 years latter

Artemis groaned "My paws are KILLING Me!" not for the first time

He'd looked in new york, he'd looked looked in the University that Ichiro Sama had supposedly been studying in, he'd looked at all known friends and associates.

Now he and Luna wre slowly eliminating swaths of the United states year by year not resting for a day... not that Ichiro was going anywhere

He sighed Hed gone into every forest he could find, checked 2 or 3 islands, anw they were ruling out small town after small town.

Artemis shook his head, no sense it getting melancholy "Focus artemis focus" he told himself

He went on the dilligent servant of an ancient kingdom …Even if it took a millenia he'd search and find The prince.

Then he felt it... not from without but from within he felt a tug of joy in his heart, from the knowledge he was near the prince near the son of the one who would soon be queen.

Artemis got out the com he'd had till then and radioed in Luna.

"Luna-san I've Found the prince"

Luna paused "Artemis this is wonderful news "I'll head over there this instant and together we'll excavate him .

It was in a forest

Likely hed just been on a hike, maybe with some Friends

The truth, was history, and of little importance at the moment, Artemis reminded himself

He began homing in feeling for the little feeling in his heart trying to get as close as possible...

He got closer and closer to Ichiro-Ono He could not see him yet... but he could sense his presence of a Lunarian spirit.

And though Ichiro-ono may not have ever stepped foot on the moon, he was his mothers son, And bore a strong Lunarian aura, Artemis sensed the day he was born.

He would never be a senshi, but might perhaps play his own role in the harmony and perfection that would be the Crystal tokyo monarchy, that would reign for Millenia in Peace, and perfection

Artemis Felt her presence coming in, she was closer, and closer yet.

"been what, 37 years?" Artemis asked her

Luna nodded forlornly

"37 years, 4 months, 5 days 3 hours, 4 minutes and 16 secons since we last spoke Artemis" she said shaking her head, they stood together and rubbed noses. only for the moment

Artemis nuzzled Luna for a long moment then said "Ready Luna-chan?"

she nodded "Ready Artemis-kun"

they both noodded and began shooting out golden laser beam's from their crescent moon marks, cutting through the ice, If they had wanted they could have vaporized everything in sight... but they'd have none of that, of course, they only wanted to transplant lord Ichiro, not to hurt him, not even to wake him.

After a few hours, they found him in the middle of the forrest, huddled for warmth with some friends

Luna nodded "he was in College and had an active social life, he probaly came out here planning to spend 5 hours, didnt expect to spend a millenia" she noted the irony.

Artemis nodded too sagely "Hai Luna"

He blinked "His friends?"

Luna sighed "they'll have to get along without each other I fear.

After a few minutes of painstaking laser surgery, Luna and Artemis had excavated Ichiro-sama and were prepared to Levitate him back to Japan, they could see the block of ice, floating gently, towards Japan.

"I cant wait to see the look on Usagi's face when she sees him again" Luna smiled

Artemis nodded, they talked a great deal over the next 3 months ast hey made their way back to Usagi-chans Burial site then Ichiros frozen form moved ahead and was latter engulfed into the ice holding his Mother.

Luna sighed "Artemis I fear we must return to the ice as well

Artemis nodded "I do not fear so, I hope so, I want to sleep the long sleep until the great day comes"

They nodded and side by side approachted the Gizinshou and bowed their heads, and a beam of light engulfed them, and once more they Slept the sleep of Eternity, until the day came that the Crystal new the time for a larger awakening was at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

879 years after the Freeze.

The Ice has stopped building ,But no new heat seems forthcoming as of yet.

The Gizinshou shines with Eons of accumulated power... power that is waiting that is yearning...

Power that is needing,..

To come forth.

It began shining as it had earlier when it sensed that Ichiros presence would be required. Enveloped Usagi, and her friends

who emerged not as old women on the brink of death but scarely past the beginnings of their maturity.

The light then moments latter encompassed the two Cats, and Ichiro-sama

The 5 Senshi, and though they were not transformed, they now thought of themselves once more as senshi, feeling youth and vitality flow through themselves once again.

Minako was THRILLED beyond measure all these years using prescription products all she needed was an ancient crystal.

Ami was curious but deiced to say nothing at this historic occasion.

Makoto and Rei, were both ready to serve the Princess in whatever capaicty they could.

The Princess herself... had been changed, in ways beyond physical after centuries, in the Ice.

Her mind her very soul, had become as ethereal, as Beautiful, as precise, as cold...

As Crystal.

Yet she could summon some feeling at being reuinited with old friends.

"Minna!" Usagi Exclaimed, still capable of some genuine Elation, everyone exchanged hugs.

"Usagi-chan!" they all chanted in unison as if they were 14 again.

Usagi's face twitched, the part of her that could be called "chan" was almost dead, she sighed, and acknowledged it quietly to herself, but knew in her heart that it would look best for the others to ask her to take the Throne first...

she shook her head_ I shouldnt even be thinking of this yet._

Usagi smiled

"The Gizinshou it has revived us. She looked them over smiling"

"My friends" she addressed them looking at each With regal regard.

Ichiro was bewlidered of course... to be fair Ayumi-chan wasnt much better.

"What the blazes is going on here!?" He called out"

Usagi glanced to him and said "I am your mother Ichiro!"

Ichiro Snickered "Lady if your going to make up lies, make them believable at least, my Mother is at least 80 years old at this point...

Usagi looked him over.. meeting his eyes.

"Ichiro-chan when you were little, I rocked you to sleep, and told you many times of the Moon Kingdom, of the Imperium Silver Crystal. I phrased it as if it was a fairy tale at the time, even I thought it was for a while" She admitted.

He blinked his mind reeling... he was pretty sure his mother didnt advertise this little invention of hers to everyone... and he had to admit... it did seem to fit.

"Who led the attack on the moon Kingdom" he asked, slyly.

A specific detail, not one someoen whod casually overheard her storys would likely know

"Queen Beryl, being influenced by Metallia ordered it, but the formost general was Kunzite, and the princes 3 other Bodyguards"

He felt his heart freaze

Before him was his mother as he couldnt remember seeing her.

_Radiant,_

_Young_

_Beautiful_

_Eternal_

_Unchanging_

"In the light of the crystal no one shall ever need fear a natural death again" Usagi told him sagely

Luna knew Usagi was no longer the little girl she once had to lecture almost every time anything needed to be done... but still force of habit.

"Remember 140 years may seem like a lot of time but it neeeds to be prioritized Usagi."

Usagi nodded "I know that Luna I think the others do to"

Suddenly she was all business.

"We are going to have to prioritize our operations very Carefully" she began.

Rei, clearly having reclaimed some of her firebrand tendencys, snorted "So? We bring peace and happiness to the world and install you as queen, whats so difficult about that, most of the world should be grateful for you, for lifting them out of the Ice age."

Usagi blinked "I expect domestic unrest relatively quickly. Everything from Terrorism, to Peaceful demosntrations."

"Peaceful demonstrations I'll allow, Its only natural people would be nervous about Being ruled by a Monarch after 2 or 3 centuries, of Pro democracy propaganda Prior to the Freeze"

Makoto blinked the words sounded odd "Propaganda Usagi?" she blinked

Usagi took a minute or so to understand the problem when she did she cursed herself siltently"

"Perhaps I should have said "Pro democracy messages, in every form of historical fiction had at times CRUSHING pro democracy Aesops."

Minako blinked and nodded, Reclaiming her role as The leader of the Sailor Senshi without a word.

All there sensed it. Sailor Moon was no more, She Might be reborn thruogh Chibi-Usa but was Dead at least for the moment.

"The Princess is right" She said "People will naturally object to anyone Claiming the status of Monarch especialy in this day and age" She rose a hand to preemptively quiet the protest she could see coming from Mercury and Jupiter. "Nonethelesss, the world needs the stability only a single Queen can grant it."

Makoto paused "Even with a Monarchy there is room for Compromise we could try some kind of parliament, or coucil or such"

Minako rolled her eyes "And have it Degenerate into the mass of Bribery and corruption That consumed the world before, Members of a Senate, or Council, or Parliament, or what have you being too busy backstabbing, to get things done?"

Mars, was Flabbergasted and Venuses once Happy go lucky personality becoming so Cynical.

"I dont believe what im hearing!" she whined "You've grown cynical and-"

"Shes right" Mercury said, quietly, yet with a calm, gentle authority.

They blinked then looked

"Shes right, Democracy was still a social experiment, and I as a scientist must give my conclusions on the experiment in question." she sighed and gave a history of the last half millenia before the Freeze"

Jupiter, and Mars were blinking, Venus on the other hand was Standing besides her Princess as the captain of her bodyguard

Mercury gave an almost unrboken history of Uprisings, unrest, of the most popular action happening, instead of the right action

"In conclusion, while we all have concerns about an absolute Monarch, Democracy, only carrys its own set of Social Ill's any notion to the contray is wishful thinking at its worse"

Ami said fimrly then when their friends couldnt rebuke her she smiled and added "now on to the next issue, Usagi I believe was going to try helping us discuss how to smooth over this transition for the populace"

Rei blinkd "How just come out and say "Were in charge; do what we say, or else!?"

Usagi blinked "Were going to have to do tht to some degree or another, of course. But if we have local governers apointed, have the sight of the Crystal tokyo Monarchy being as Visible as possible, then I dont think they'd risk

She sighed then added "We still have a bit over a century before the freeze ends We'll spend that time planning things out."

Makoto then intervened

"Where do we do this planning out here in the cold?"

Usagi shook her head.

"No we will return home, to the remains of the Moon kingdom, we should be able to rebuild the castle within a decade or two."

she paused then added "We might bring 2 or 3 key figures there"

Makoto blinked "Key figures?"

Usagi nodded

"Presidents of important nations, senators etc, point is make sure their on our side, by any means necessary, even if it does seem slightly coerced, it will help to prevent an initial outwelling of resistence and defiance against the Monarchy"

Ami nodded "Sounds like a sound plan your majesty."

Usagi blushed slightly, she was sounding more and more like a queen, and thinking more like one too.

"Your highness, 'my lady' or Serenity, would be preferable, Until my Coronation, I am not a Queen." she said pointedly.

Rei was concerned "What about Usagi?" she asked

Usagi shook her head sadly.

"theirs Little of her left I fear, and will be less and less as days go on."

Ami paused "We can use magic and such to help faciliate the building process on Lunar, Anything else we need?"

Usagi blinked and said "We'll need your husband of course, I wouldnt think of asking you to abandon him."

Ami blushed at that... glad Urawa-san wouldnt have to sleep much longer"

Usagi then realized their was an important detail she'd almost forgotten

then Paused and Said "Ichiro- would you stand with me I'll need your strengh through this"

He nodded delightedly "Of course mother I'd be delighted to help you!" she smiled in appreciation, and Then began a chant, holding the Crystal before her.

Gathering around her late Husbands Grave... guessing that he had not yet been reincarnated.

Ichiro however, was quite dumbfounded.

Usagi stood there and let the Crescent Moon Flare onto her forehead, holidng up the crystal, chanting continuously... and was greeted by "Mercury star power, Mars start power, Jupiter star power, Venus star power..." As they chanted and then

"Moon Crystal power!" finished Usagi. And the Crystals Seethed with the power she was giving it .

Glowing mysteriously

She stood over Mamoru's Grave, and Chanted slowly in ancient lunar, her crescent moon sigil glowing sharply...

After 20 minutes wondering what the point was...

A human hand reached out of the ground!

Usagis heart leapt, and she helped him out... He was still old, 80 or so, but was recovering his health by the minute.

"U... Usako"

he said.

Usagis face blushed and nodded "Mamo-chan!" and hugged him crying

Mercury looked for a broken tree limp she could give him as a makeshift cane, which he accepted gladly.

The others felt good, the Circle was now almost complete.

"What about the outers?" Jupiter said curiously"

Luna paused

"Sestuna is still guarding the time gate, Haruka and Michiru Took Refuge in some extra dimensional space. Hotaru is dead I fear, but will return during the new Kingdom."

Usagi smiled gently at that, the thought of Chibi Usa and Hotraru meeting each other again here in the future was happy.

Then hugged Mamoru, who was recovering some strength, even if his head was still full of Grey hairs and said "I have one last thing to do... before we go"

Venus nodded "I'll come with you"

Usagi scowled in a no nonsense tone "Id prefer to go on my own. This is a private matter"

Venus rather then crumbling returned the glare and said, "With all due respect, your my liege lady it would be unbecoming for me to allow you to travel unchaperoned in a situation like this."

Usagi sighed and relented, she couldnt blame Minako for doing her job.

"Fine but just you."

She nodded and accompanied Usagi.. wondering just where they were going.

_This is the last hour of the last day of my Life as Chiba Usagi _

She thought sadly yet at peace with the notion.

"were going into a graveyard?" Minako asked a bit nervously

Usagi nodded and opened the gate.

"You can watch from a distance... but please, done come close enough to hear this is private"

Minako would have liked to hear but nodded not wanting to intrude..

Usagi Knelt before a set of 3 tomb stones.

"In loving memory Tsukino Kenji, and Tsukino Kenji 1953- 2014 1959-2019"

Usagi Wept, letting the last trace of emotion , the last trace of _connection_ flwo from her mind and soul with her tears

"Mama, Papa, Gomen Nasai... I never could share my secret with you... I couldnt tell you about what I had to go through , what I suffered, what ive accomplished... you suffered thinking your daughter, was a self centered do nothing" She wet the ground with her tears.

"And yet you never gave up on me, you were always there Papa, mama, you always tried to resolve things peacefully"

She continued crying... "I remember at least 3 times I gave you excuses that sounded ridiculous... to cover up my crusade as Sailor moon You must have been scared I was up to who knows what"

she bowed "dont worry Okaa-san, Oto-san I'll make you proud"

She moved on to the next grave

_Tsukino Shingo _

_1984-2020_

"Oh Shingo, I remember, I was often times not a source of wisdom, and calm gentle authority, I should have been, I was all too often a bully Shingo-kun" she wept.

Remembering how her brother had gone into law enforcement... And sought continually to make Japan a safer place, only to die foiling a kidnapping"

"Dear brother, you believed in Sailor Moon, even when I didnt! I thought of you as a jerk but you are truly 'tsukino' "of the moon" My brother." she wept again... feeling the tears flow from her eyes, carrying out the last trace of emotion."

She waved a hand and a new fresh Tomp stone rose from the ground and she began to engrave it with her own hands.

When she was finished it read

_Tsukino Usagi 1978- 2875_

She bowed one last time to this stone

"Usagi-chan" she said gently "Rest in peace with your family, I hope you all find a peaceful and happy Reincarnation"

Serenity responded "no, Everything is right now"

Im finding it suprisingly easy to keep up with this fic not sure why Thoughts and insights would be most welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Our new home**

Sailor Moons All rights Reserved to Naoko Takeuchi

Serenity and the others quickly found themselves flourishing

They had taken Ami's Husband, and 2 or 3 key people they felt would have reason to be loyal to Serenity once they learned the truth of her identity.

Ayumi looked Radiant at this point, even if she was still A household servant she was now the household servant of a Princess.

Every day, between the Senshi's Magic, etc more was done

Serenity Remember first Stepping foot on the moon

"Whats all this" Rei asked?

"A lot of its rubble" Ami said

as they continued to try cleaning the area Finding artifact after Artifact... *

She shook her mind fom the reverie

Endymion stood Quietly by her side. His muscle growing stronger, though he still had grey hair.

Serenity noticed the Senshi were currently Gosspiing and blinked, this rarely was a good thing.

"Is something a matter?" she asked curiously

Minako blinked and gulped "Well you see, that is ..."

Makoto "Well that is to say..."

Rei... "Im not sure how to put this..."

Ami was silent blushing... Luna interrupted their oh so clever statement with "Your Highness, they've been discussing why you have yet to sit down on your mothers throne."

Serenity blinked "Perhaps because I have not been cronwed yet."

Luna nodded "Im glad to see youve taken the value of humility to heart, but as the last member of the Royal family, you have every right , even duty, to take the position of Regent, if nothing else it will allow us to hold court, and practice Ceremony"

Serenity considered it _A regency._..

Luna was right

Declaring herself regent would allow them to hold court, It would be almost a mockery, sadly, but would still Give everyone including herself a chance to work on their courtier Skills

And to prepare for the day she did truly, become Queen of the Earth.

She asked, in the calm authoritive voice she was already beginning to use more and more often.

"Luna you may remember things I dont?"

Luna nodded, finally completing the move from Guardian to Servant

"Yes your highness"

"Can you describe any necessary rituals?" Serenity asked wanting to make sure she cast things in the proper fashion

Luna thought for a moment

"You must Declare your intent of taking the Regency, in 3 days, if none can bring a valid challenge against you... you will be allowed to sit on your mothers throne And hold it until a more suitable heir arrives, or until the day you are crowned.

Serenity nodded "Anything else Luna?" she asked

shook her head

"We should get to work moving more and more people here, we need at least a small city ready, I'd like a sizable nation, but Im not foolish enough to think you can achieve that within 100 years.

Serenity nodded briefly

"We have to be careful who we bring we dont want any disruptive influences here do we?"

Artemis nodded at that

"we recommend people who'd already believe in the moon kingdom, if only as a myth, be one of our first targets for recruitment. They'll likely be excited by the prospect of living here for a few decades, before descending back to earth in power and glory, as your Favored Vassal's"

Serenity nodded then asked

"Also if anyone has anyone you want to recommend do so at any point" Serenity invited themselves

"the Personal reccomendation of one Favoured by the Sailor Senshi, carrys great weight" she said with a bow.

"I will name a few myself, when the regency is established" She said simply

Then she headed gracefully, letting her white dress flow Ehterally around her almost seeming to glide there, to the throne room, and stood Before the throne and Said Formally

"My mother is Gone, A new queen will be Coronated in due time, until that day I nominate myself as the Lawful heir to the throne"

Her voice though not booms reverbrated through the room.

Luna spoke up

"Are their any Challengers!?" she asked

Shockingly their were none, but this was a important part of the ritual

Luna turned to Serenity and said

"in 3 days, you will be invested with the authority, of Regent over the moon kingdom, If a Challenger presents herself before then, … We'll have to decide what to do

Ichiro was having trouble letting his mind cope.

His mother had told him Bedtime stories when he was little, about Sailor Moon, and The Moon Kingdom but he thought it was just that a bedtime story.

Now he finds she was a Genuine Royal princess, and Heir appearent to a mighty magical kingdom.

And he was, by virtue of her blood, a Prince, though heir appearent to very little at the moment.

The Moon Kingdom was a, nearly absolute, Albeit gentle, Matriarchy, and would not countenance a Man Inheriting the throne.

And his mother, seemed dead set on following the "Laws and traditions" of a society that hadnt existed for centuries.

He could feel his own body shifting under the light of the crystal the thought of eternal youth, living for eons, was very beautiful but he was uncertain what would become of him

In a TOTALLY unforseen event, their were precisely **Zero **challengers to Serenitys claim to the regency.

Artemis called out "the time is here we need authority"

Luna nodded in approval to Serenity"

Serenity let a soft smile color her face and looked to Luna

"Luna, thank you, I wouldnt be here without you"

She'd flourished under Lunas stern tutelage as unyielding as it was.

Today she was to take the first step to Becoming Queen of the Earth.

She stepped slowly but surely and sat down on her mothers throne.

Luna called out "Homage to the princess Regent!"

Luna and Artemis bowed their heads the others Bowed from the waist

_This is so exciting!_ Ayumi thought

_Imagine my luck to go from the personal servant to an old woman, as much a helper as a servant, to the chief servant of a Queen._

_It must be destiny, or Fate. Everything that is happening is wonderful, imagine a world where everyone speaks a single language, where peace and brotherhood prevail._

_And I'll be playing a part in bringing it about, if only a minor one still its more then I ever dared hope to accomplish in life._

After sitting on her mothers throne a few minutes trying to recompose herself Serenity-sama spoke calmly

"I will be granting Immigration status to the following people from our glory days

Umino, Naru, "

The others managed to avoid rolling their eyes, of _course_ she wanted her old friends by her side, as calmer and less emotional as she seemed their still was and always would be a trace of Usagi left in her.

"Haruna-sensei"

"Nani!_" _Mercury asked then blushed crimson "Forgive the violation of Royal protocol my lady but I always thought you hated Haruna-sensei"

she nodded "Perhaps I did Ami-chan, but she was a capable teacher. We need to build schools, Malls, Hospital, and Temples here" She said

Ami nodded. It was true, they'd soon rebuild the former city to all its splendour

"We need a few workers of course, but try to go for those of Jappanese ancerty, or htose with a fascination with our culture, it will reduce culture shock.

Venus paused

"My Regent if I may address your private ear?"

Serenity nodded "of course, "If the rest would depart for a moment?"

The senshi then 2 or 3 hanger turned and left obediently

"I wonder what their talking about" Jupiter asked

Mars shrugged "Probaly some pointless girl talk, that their ashamed for us to overhear."

Mercury blinked "I dont know, I think shes excised that part of her self, not just hidden it.

"then what you think shes talking about" Jupiter asked

Mercury sighed

"Some state policy That might seem unpleasant even monstrous on the surface."

"My queen, I'd suggest we try claiming a sizable number of children"

Serenity blinked "Children you say? What good would children be?"

Minako shook her head "With all due respect your excellency, children grow up within a decade, And being raised by us, we'll have to go through almost no fuss at all, They'll be more likely to see your taking htem here and Revifying them, as proof of your Divinity, then think "I've been drugged" or some such nonsense, while we can probaly get through that, in a day or two, havinv to go through it hundreds of times..."

Usagi nodded "Will make it worthwhile to Shelter a large group of children. Youve got a good head on your Shoulders Venus"

Venus blushed slightly "Aww, Im still no Mercury"

Serenity couldnt help but smile at that.

Then , proceeded giving instructions "Get together with Mercury go down to earth, try accessing school records,they should have been preserved by the ice, and bring us maybe, 80 or so of the smartest most resourceful children, between 5-8 we can get more latter if need be. I want to start this small ,with a Test group.

Venus paused "We only have 150 years or so"

Serenity nodded "I know that... but a standard education takes only 12 years, we probaly COULD shave 4 or 5 years off of that, but were not going to."

Minako blinked

"I'll explain it to you when your with Ami preparing for this mission." serenity stated

Minako bowed and left

The 3 senshi were still waiting and Venus stated

"Mercury, we are summoned before the regent." she said plainly

Mercury gave a quick bow to the other 2 senshi, who gossiped even more.

"Wonder what Usa- I mean Princess, I mean Regent Serenity, is talking about with the two" Mars asked puzzled

Jupiter shrugged

"Mercury is the brainiest of us all, Serenity, might have greater sublime wisdom, in her own way, even so, shes probaly best seeking advice from someone of greater formal education."

Mercury came in and bowed from the waist.

"How may I serve my regent?" she asked.

Serenity nodded

"Mercury... Venus just presented a Bold plan to help jumpstart the rebuilding of civilization"

Serenity outlined it passionlessly

Mercury winced

"Your grace, if I may ask, isnt this basicly tantamount to kidnapping?" she asked pointedly

"Im not ignorant of that perspective" she replied coldly.

"But weve agreed the best hope for peace is to pacify earth.

Mercury nodded at that

"When people wake up and find their world in shambles, we cant have them seeing their assorted heads of states, giving them speaches to "Persevere" and to "Be strong" they must see us, and only us, showing them the path of enlightenment, and see our city, Ordered, stable, peaceful, controlled.

Mercury paused, she was forced to concede it sounded workable "but whats taking children have to do with that?"

Serenity sighed "I'll need a support staff, I dont plan on actualy "conquering" earth, with an army, I do plan to have a small group of soldiers ready to handle routine police work, and help reestablish order in citys , as The Crystal will revive life, but It will not be able , I fear, to Reconstruct citys, not globally all at once anyway" she sighed.

Mercury blinked and Usagi explained "We'll grow some food here, We can send Rice, and Fruit back to Earht from our Gardens"

Mercury blinked in amazement at the thought of trying to feed that many people but saw usagi was serious.

"if nothing else, im sure you can find new means of farming for when we do return to earth"

Mercury smiled "Im sure I can your majesty, but back to grabbing children?"

Serenity nodded back on track

"The Children will be less resitent to seemingly impossible things, once their brought here, and educated here, we'll have the first generation of Soldiers, Administrators, Diplomats, etc, who we can send out to help stabilize the world, in the first few weeks and months.

Ami nodded "And Because it was you rather then their own domestic police force or Military controlling Riots, they'll already feel beholden to you.

Serenity nodded "Precisely"

they bowed "With a good will"

Mercury smiled It had been 3 days but she was already enjoying this work.

She was checking old records, via her computer, And finding children as young as 2, who their was indications of unusualy cognitive ability, then Rounding them up, and sending them back to the Moon.

Venus smiled too "Who'd know youd be so enthusiastic about this work"

Mercury replied happily "Im going to be helping to shape the educational system of a GOVERNMENT of course Im happy.

"so where to now?" Venus inquired quite curious

Mercury blinked then said "Well Im thinking..." she checked through some things "Ive found 3 private schools, the students there are usualy from a better income strata and thus likely have more genetic intelligence, as well as more global perspective.

Venus nodded

It took a few hours with Artemis clearing the way into the school, then Mercury accessed the schools computers

"rebecca Cunningham... Alice Monroe..." She continued going through names then said

"Were currently looking for Preteens, girls old enough to have basic motor and Hygiene skills, but still impressionable enough we wont have too much difficulty convincing them of the truth"

"Their old enough to start becoming cynical of such claims" Venus warned

Mercury nodded "They wont believe it right a way, but once they accept that we are in fact servants of the Moon kingdom, and not kidnappers here to take them off to some bad person, which a combination of the Freeze, and our evident magic should make easy, they wont question our motives, or those of the Regent."

_Theyd not be worrying about the Regents antidemocratic views, for one thing_ they both thought,

Venus nodded "Sounds good"

"this girl, she has a high IQ, and is atheletic" Mercury mentioned

Venus paused "It seems from her profile she might be a bit more cynical then others."

Mercury sighed "hey Id enjoy a challenge"

"this girls the class president which says she has some leadership talent which might be helpful"

alltogether they gather 11 girls from that one school alone.

They then moved to 4 or 5 different places and finally approached a nursing home,

"Last records say Haruna-Sensei was institionalized here, expected to die within 3 or 4 years" Mercury commented

They approached the forboding looking structure... finding people huddled for warmth...

Venus winced her greatest fear for years had been winding up in a hell hole like this at some point.

Mercury hadnt had quite that much fear but could understand it.

They found a whole family Visitors appearnetly Frozen forever in Ice, while a a pair of parents and their children were visting grand parents.

Venus shed a little tear then continued her work.

After a while they finally found the room.

Artemis began to cut trhough the ice, and Mercury got out her computer over the old gray haired woman on the bed.

_Scanning Identity confirmed... Haruna Sensei Desu_

Ami nodded "Its her"

Minako nodded "Well we've got 93 children and 2 teachers can we go back to the Moon now?"

Ami nodded "I think that would be best"

They concentrated and Jumped back to the moon, along with their Catch, Serenity had taken the Crystal outside so that the new residents could more easily bask in its Radiance.

While Ami wasn't skeptical of magical healing, having seen and used it several times, she still wasnt quite ready to abandon conventional medicine

"I'm going to need to tend Haruna-seni's Revification" she said simplisticly

Minako blinked "the Crystal will soon enough do the job for billions of people it can handle her just fine.

Ami nodded "But most of htose people werent going senile.

She was a little girl Running through a park catching butterflies with her net... Her dress fluttering in the breeze

… She was riding her daddy pigg back, with him on his hands and knees...

She was a teacher of junior high crying out "Tsukino Usagi-san go stand out in the hallway!"

She was engaged in a passionate embrace...

Memories came and went moment after moment, as they often did... given her advanced Senility.

But strangely, what had been flickers, started to sharpen, bit by indiscernable bit

Random images and noises, started to become structurally sound memories again.

"I dont know what Im going to do with a student like you" She remembered bemoaning

"Im sorry sensei" Usagi said

"Well Sorry isnt good enough!" she snapped at the girl "Your making under a 40% in my class" She said then lowered her voice

"Back when I was your age a student who was as lazy and inattentive was spanked IN FRONT of the class"

Usagi blushed just at the thought...

"Sadly, a few liberals banned corporal punishment in the classroom and are trying to abolish it in the home too" .

Usagi blanched at that for some reason... "Have a younger brother?"

Usagi nodded

"Ever had to spank him?"

Paused "No mom doesnt really give me much authority over him... but had a cousin over once And I had to spank her."

Haruna nodded it seemed reasonable "Imagine what it would have been like if you were subject to ARREST for disciplining her?"

Usagi nodded "That would be bad."

Haruna was glad to see the girl appreciated this

"Im sorry if I was railing against something that isnt your fault, young lady"

Usagi blinked "Its not my fault my grades are bad"

Haruna snapped back "It IS PARTIALLY your fault, but its not your fault that The state keeps me from dealing with it as I see fit.

Usagi nodded

"Now I want you to improve your study skills young lady... Finish your math diagrams over the next 2 hours then I'll elt you go."

Usagi blushed "I'll try harder Sensei"

Haruna nodded "Im sure you will Usagi-chan" sounding superficialy polite

Usagi left almost sulking. And Haruna did feel bad,

_Shes not that bright and is quite lazy, but shes a good sweet girl deep down_

She remembered another day She was packing things up getting ready to go and Tsukino Usagi-san was there.

"Usagi-chan" She said perplexied "I dont recally asking you to stay after school today?"

Usagi looked at her saying.

"Sensei... I want... I want" She said seeming to find it hard to say yet doing her best to force it from her lips.

"I want to stay after class! I want very badly to go to high school next year" Usagi said with Tears in her eyes.

"Tell me Sensei, that its not too late"

Haruna blinked but could tell Usagi was serious.

"I will not be grateful if your wasting my time Usagi"

Usagi nodded "I wouldnt be grateful to me either" She admitted

Usagi took notes, they were badly organized, causing more sighs from Haruna, but the girl was working hard. And had most of the information down.

Haruna did her best to explain English to the Girl, but could see that the bizzare complexitys of the morass of contradictions that was American english was overwhelming Haruna then couldnt resist a joke saying, in English

"Want a Break Ms Usagi, this seems too hard for you?"

"No thank you Ms Haruna, I know I am tripping" came Usagis immediate, and if somewhat inaccurate close to form english reply

Haruna blinked then smiled warmly "Lets Continue Usagi-chan"

2 months latter She Addresed the Class "I've become very fond of many of you, Im going to miss you all. Most of you are going to high school next year,

She Posted results on the board and they all looked for their number

She could see Usagi closing her eyes looking down afraid.. and after a bit came by and smiled Gently at her "Usagi-chan look" she whispered.

Usagi looked and saw her number on the board her mouth opened wide and Ami-chan, and Makoto-chan both shot her approving looks

Haruna was happy, if she could get Tsukino Usagi into high school she had to be the best teacher on the planet

Their were so many more memories, of Date after date, each one a failure, until she gave up on romance.

Of Becoming a frosty old teacher, then a princible, then finally retiring living out her golden years for 16 years before having to be institutionalized as she went senile... her memory and faculitys desserting her slowly but surely.

_What is this? She found herself thinking I feel as if Im recovering my Faculities_

After a few minutes she Fought her way back to conciousness, and blinked... "Mizu... Mizuno-san!" she said, she hadnt seen her in decades (Centuries actualy but she didnt know that) but shed never forget the blue hair, and calm gentle look

"Urawa-Sensei, actualy" She corrected

Haruna blinked , shed heard of Ami becoming a doctor... "But you dont look more then 2 or 3 years older then you did at Juuban"

"Hold still Sensei" Mercury said out of habit.

She noted pleased that the Teachers hair had over the last few hours become slightly fuller, and her varicose veins, were becoming invisible and functional again.

Mercury offered her some water which Haruna gratefully Drank..

"Where... Where am I?" Haruna asked Trying to turn her head around

Ami paused "I'll tell you in a bit, right now you need to rest, and recover your strengh, not worry about things like that.

Haruna couldnt argue, her mind was still in a fog.

3 days latter Haruna Sensei's hair was MUCH fuller and healthier, and her legs started to move again,

Ami said "I'll help you up Sensei"

Harunas legs still felt weak from not having been used in 3 or 4 years but they WORKED now Ami gave her a cane to support herself

Haruna still didnt understand what was going on , but got the impression Ami would answer in due time

Meanwhile

"Whats going on!?" the children were demanding to know

Venus explained "Youve been selcted "

"Selected for what!?" a little girl shot back.

"Selected to be revived from the ice before anyone else. We'll get you a new place to live, schooling and jobs soo enough."

_I cant wait till we have teachers Ready to handle this_

"Can I help you?" Ayumi asked

Great someone qualified for this.

"You certianly can Minako said . Random demands to be allowed to go use the bathroom etc, …

After a full 3 weeks Haruna was EASILY walking, AND in full possesion of her Faculitys, and her her hair become first Full, then streaks and bits of Red brown started to invade its universal white.

The Wrinkles were vanishing from her skin. One by one.

"Ami... where am I, am I dead?" she asked

Ami looked her over "The anser is best given by the regent"

Haruna-sensei blinked "The Regent?"

She nodded "come with me Sensei"

Haruna needed no cane now, she felt younger and healthier every day... and she approached The throne room with Mercury... to Find one person she'd have never expected to see there."

"Tsuk, Tsukino-San?!" Haruna exclaimed

"It has been a long time, Sensei" Serenity said with a almost, but not quite, emotionless tone.

"What is going on here?" Haruna exclaimed

"You remember the Freeze?"

Haruna blinked "well it felt a little cold for a bit..."

Serenity sighed "I suppose its to be expected you were almost a vegetable at the time... The whole world froze, 800 something years ago."

Haruna was flabbergasted "800 years... this is a joke right... youve got a hidden camera somewhere RIGHT?" she demanded

Serenity shook her head, Mercury, who was usualy disapssionate rolled her eyes.

Haruna blinked "this is no joke is it What do you want of me"

Serenity filled her in on everything that happened previously

Haruna blinked

"Its hard to believe but the Evidence is compelling," she admitted

Serenity nodded

"So why did you revive me you said you dont revive people ahead of schedule without a specific reason"

Serenity nodded "we've recently revived a large number of primary school aged children" she explained

Haruna saw where this was going but played along

"And?"

"We need a teacher who we feel can be trusted with the first generation... Mercury, will be an occasional guest lecturer, and possibly headmaster, but will be wearing a dozen different hats, as will all the Senshi

Haruna blinked "And what makes yu think Im the one for the job, because you know me?"

Serenity smiled "Because you wont give up on your students.

Haruna blinked "Im unsure on what your planning to do, you say you received word of this from the future, why didnt you warn humanity what was going to happen, it basicly means your trying to exploit the freeze to seize power!"

Serenity shook her head

"If we had given a warning its unlikely we would have been heeded.

Haruna sighed "Im just not prepared to help you build an infrastructure to make yourself a global dictator, and thats basicly what this is about, when all the polish is stripped a way.

Mercury breathed deeply wondering if Serenity would cast out or Punish haruna but Serenity nodded "Perhaps it is, but consider for a moment, what will happen if I do NOT take power?"

Haruna blinked "Things slowly return to normal..."

Serenity shook her head "Think harder... You explianed this in 8th grade that in times of scarcity, of resourcs, and unending economic crisis..."

Harunas eyes opened "It often leads to war"

Serenity nodded

"I estimate, we'd see quilt of petty Dictators across earth, based on petty opportunists, I at least have a royal blood line"

Haruna sighed "either a Theorcratic Monarchy, or a combination of Anarchy and unstable dictatorship."

Sighed then decided that one thing Weighed things down heavily

She might be called Serenity now, but she was still "Usagi" to her.

Haruna bowed "Im in Usagi-chan"

Serenity ignored the improper address "I am glad to know that."

Haruna said "If I may, any Rules Lunarians have regarding Instruction, classroom discipline etc, or are you just adopting Earth protocols?"

Serenity nodded

"You may employe Corporal punishment, If you feel it is warranted, try to avoid itexcept with the truly incorrigible the first few years, their still confused, but after that

Haruna appreciated Serenitys wisdom, and bowed to show her respect to the Monarch, she could tell her lecture all those years ago was clearly still vividly remembered.

And Smiled slightly,able to run a classroom as she saw fit, she would have far more chance of reaching many many children with the difficultys Usagi had shown, withotu having to hope for last minute changes of heart, no one would truly slack off in the first place.

"I understand"

Serenity nodded "Im still uncertain on if I want Segragation by sex or not It leads to less "Distractions, but it can cause more extreme displays of gender based personality, as well as situational homosexuality."

Haruna nodded "as long their are some closely supervised meetings with the opposite sex things are ok... and we can try gender integrated first few years, then try building gender separate schools."

Serenity nodded "thanks Haruna Sensei

Haruna still felt a bit guilty about helping out something as Anti Democratic as this, but she knew Serenity was right, their was no alternative unless one wanted Anarchy.

The first few classes Couldnt even be Segregated by Grade, let alone by gender.

But Haruna and Mercury conferred weekly. Discussing problematic students, Individualizing Lesson Plans. Etc.

They even began trying to earmark the Children for Job placement..

Allready discussing Which should go into the military, Which into the buerucracy...

Jupiter was taking charge of Basic Military training for the young men and women who had the Inclination to serve as Soldiers, Serenity wanted at least 6,000 Soldiers

It was a tall order. But Makoto was up to the challenge preparing series of obstacles courses working With mercury to create battle simulations etc.

Civil engineering was receiving a lot of attention. In plans for subequent classes

And of course, their were plans to try Teaching a number of students how to become teachers, so the next generation could benefit from a more specialized curriculam

2 years latter

Mercury was pleased, the Chidlren were coming along quite well.

With Serenitys help they could conceivably have given them the equilivent of a High school education within 2 or 3 years

but theyd decided against such a thing. They wanted to take it slow, and see to it they had a normalative "Campus experience" which they believed would help form a bonding. That would continue for years after they'd grown up."

They hoped to have most of the truly menial and degrading chores handled by Automated systems so none need live a life of pointless drudgery. Ami was already working to help insure that.

And yes corporal punishment was implied with a bizzare frequency.

This coupled with School uniforms and such, helped ensure a sense of discipline and responsiblety in the students.

Ami sighed out of her Reverie, another century or so and she could worry about an entire planet instead of a few hundred people

a Decade latter

Haruna looked unblemished again, She now recaptured the young vibrant, healthy Cheerful teacher she'd once been.

She was quite happy with the way things were going.

She'd previously had some misgivings about the Lack of representive democracy in the State Usagi, Serenity, she corrected herself, Was Planning, but saw that if it was a dictatorship, it would be a benevolent, even pleasant one.

Yes but a happy populace wont rise up..

she shook her head "So what if its enlightened self interest.

Shaking the doubt from her mind and checking over the records,

They had taken alltogether 1379 People from Earth,

Mercury was especialy keen to Search 2 or 3 Cryonics vaults. For rare skills and life historys.

The first of the children who had been taken up would soon marry, and have children and grand children of their own. The population of the City was likely to get well into the 10s of thousands more then enough to create a respectable Army, When Serenity Descended to Earth in all of her Glory.

Serenity had promised Haruna a Headmistress Position of a Ritzy boarding school, allowing her Centuries in a state of Semi Retirement.

And Haruna was very proud to have been her Sensei

Court was being held as it had for the last 12 years "Homage to the Regent" Luna shouted

and Everyone bowed from the Waist as Serenity proud and Majestic sat on her throne now, she no longer felt presumptious sitting on her Mothers throne.

Venus came and Knelt "Serenity... Their are reports of unrest"

Serenity batted an eye "Unrest you say?"

Venus nodded "We tried to take young children, but by taking preteens instead of toddlers we cut corners, and took people who'd already internalized Democracy as a virtue into their world view."

Serenity sighed, She should have known any impatience would be catastrophic

"Surely we dont need to worry too much over some young adults muttering under their breath."

Venus nodded "With all due respect your Regency, a wise ruler pays some attention to the first sign of trouble that-" Serenity nodded

"That it may be rooted out" she approved

"Even in a absolute monarchy we cant charge them with anything but petty sedition, and we'll look well petty for charging themselves

Venus agreed "Therefore I suggest we try subverting these organization, engineer doctrinal differerences, or Leadership quarels, to keep them from accomplishing anything

Mars BLANCHED Jaw open, and the once cheerful go lucky Minako Turning to such a thing as deliberate seeding of doctrinal differences

Serenity sighed it was the best path to peace "Try that, but also see if theirs any legitimate crimes any of them can be charged with"

Serenity had one more thing to say

"Also I must ask a few hours of your time Minako, Yours as Well Ami"

they both blinked It had been a decade or more since they'd been addressed by their given name

"What?" Ami asked

"I need to ask it in private" She sighed and walked out of the Throne room with them when in a private passage...

"I need to visit the Gate of time" She said

Ami blinked "without a Time key that will be difficult"

Serenity smiled "But not impossible?"

Ami shook her her head "No"

after 5 hours of jury rigging a bunch of equipment They were able to visit the gate of time Mercury and Venus stood by Serenitys Side, and she walked into the Mist,

Pluto of course approached menacingly and said "To come here is a Taboo Serenity, if you mean to step through the gate I cannot guarantee your safety"

Serenity shook her head.

"I came to bring you a Report Pluto"

Pluto blinked " a report?"

"On the path to a better future, it seems your plan is working out"

Pluto seemed perplexed on the surface but Minako could sense it was that Serenity KNEW of her plan not the idea she had a plan.

"Yes I know" serenity said, without derision, or approval

"Then why arent you trying to ..." Pluto asked all but filled with despair.

If her plan failed The world would fall back into anarchy Millions would die in pointless suffering, and all she had done... would be for nothing, Surely her plan would be Seen as self indulgent Madness, to the Morally absolutist Inner senshi, who didnt have the Perspective of Eons that she had...

"Trying to sabotage it?" Serenity finished, haughtily.

"I could yes, but that would be petty, you may have manipulated me in order to get me to agree with you, that doesnt make your motive wrong."

Pluto breathed in quiet relief, this would make things much easier with active collaboration.

"I do however desire occasional updates from you Pluto?"

"Updates?" she asked

Serentiy nodded "Your the most objective of us, I know you spend most of your time at the time Gate, but could you once or twice pay a visit to Court

Pluto pasued "Its hard to justify, but I suppose I can visit a time or two, I'll also try looking into possible timelines and look for things that could prevent the peaceful establishment of Crystal tokyo"

Serenity nodded "Thank you Pluto"

"Your thanks is well received for even in doing this I am bending a Sacred law."

Mercury, and Venus were nervous at this ominous exchange but kept it to themselves.

Serenity Returned to her throne room and listened to an accounting hearing what was told to her, with Endymion now standing by her throne, as the "Prince Consort"

After a bit more minutae Ayumi came in "Your Majesty there is a pair of common petitionars wishing to address the throne"

Serenity paused, something from the commoners might be a welcome break "I will hear their case."

A young man and woman, boy and girl really no more then 19, came in and Knelt "Your Regency, we wish permission to Wed" The man said

Serenitys eyes lit up, here was something Idealistic, happy something to distract her from the hard decisions she'd had to make

She looked them over "You two are young" she noted

They blushed

"your names?" she asked

"Rebecca Cunningham"

"George Salvatore"

"Do you love this man?" she asked

a nod "Yes I love him "

Serenity nodded

"And you love this woman?"

he nodded

Serenity asked a few more pointed questions then nodded

"I grant my assent, You may wed in the Shrine, in 3 days then may you both spend your days happily besides each other, and raise many children."

They nodded Glad of their regents consent.

Serenity smiled lifted out of Pointless pondering, She might have to take harsh or manipulative actions, but thanks to Pluto she was capable of it, and for that price, This man and woman could become Husband and Wife, And raise their children in peace and transquility, never fearing war, or street gangs, with a guarantee of steady employment."

It was a small enough price to pay.

Authors Notes: Ok this fic is dragging out bit more then I expected.

Im trying to flesh out Crystal tokyo way im trying to cast it As a society that is Fundamentally peaceful and yet obtains that peace at a significant price.

Wheither that price is worth paying, Im trying to leave to the reader.

If Im confusing people a bit im sorry, On one hand Im basing this mostly in the Animeverse, but I am borrowing 2 or 3 things from the Manga verse like the immortality of those in crystal tokyo, the status of the Dark kingdom generals as Brainwashed good guys etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, no claim on the show or charachters is made.

In the horizon Their was earth rise... Earth, from a distance, looked like a silvery sphere, since it was covered with glossy ice.

At first People had looked up at the large silvery orb in the sky, with sorrow, now they Looked on it with longing and hope.

Hope that in little over a century they would return to Earth.

"Haruna sensei?" a voice said outside. The office.

Haruna turned from the paperwork she had been examining with her Secretary, a young adult man, who proved to be quite capable and content with his job.

Serenity had kept her promise, and given her a job of Headmistress pf a girls boarding school.

It was a Posh Job, with good pay,

Haruna was free to set whatever rules, for discipline, criteria for admission, or even curriculam, as long as the results were satisfactory, she saw fit.

And the rules, invariably, were harsh, but fair.

She kept it all girls to keep attention on studying, but it handled Pre-12 to allow it to cater to a wide range, of the growing network of Nobles.

She slowly tightened restrictions to help make things less maleable, to ensure an attitude of uniformity and commonality.

Notwithstanding the fact that she was ostensibly free to accept or refuse canidates as she liked, over the last 8 years since the school opened, Serenity had 6 times "requested" she waive various things to make room for students, usualy recent Revifications from Earth.

The practice had slowed to a trickle, but every few months The Senshi and Cats still still went to earth, mostly looking for talent over numbers at this point.

These recently revified children were often times more then a little rebellious.

Allowances were made first few days, it WAS a "a stranger in a strange land" situation, but the school couldnt put off its needs indefinitely.

Haruna sighed "Yes?" She said irritably

"Were having a problem With the Lattest Revification... Shes refusing to even try on the uniform." Said Madisson-san a young teacher whos skills Haruna had found Invaluable for helping the integration of outsiders into the School.

Haruna said "I take it she thinks were kidnappers, or people who've drugged her?"

Obviously, some elder children thought this was all a trap, that they'd been drugged with hallucinens and or hypnosis.

They did their best to be tolerant of such fears... knowing that they couldnt rush

Haruna would be disappointed in someone who didnt at least try to examine the possiblety, after all when she taught at Juuban she often warned girls about bad people.

But, blatant cases of paranoia, were problematic.

Or those who accepted that this wasnt some elaborate set up, but questioned Serenity-sama's motives

Haruna had pretty much gotten over her doubts... and looked forward to joining the Society of Crystal tokyo.

Haruna responded with irritation

"Wearing the uniform is a non negotiable part of being a student at this school." she replied coldly.

"Well she doesnt WANT to be a student here" she was told hotly.

Haruna sighed, Its always a problem with young kids they think they know everything.

"Can you give me here name, so I can look up her profile?" Haruna said testily.

"Jessica Monroe"

Haruna looked her up.

"shes 11 years old, American She got revified 2 weeks ago, shes listed as intelligent, but rebellious"

Haruna checked "Hmmn that almost seems to cariacturize her... She doesnt approve of the Regents plans for the future, being too sold on Americas Anti Establishment ideals"

the teacher said "Try to be gentle she is "

Haruna sighed "I'd like nothing better then to be able to put her back in ice, but doubt that Sailor Mercury, and Jupiter will go to the trouble... And The Regent signed the request for her to attend here, I wasnt about to refuse her Regency"

Maddison-sensei nodded

"Do you want us to deal with it or..." Haruna sighed "I'll talk with her, if reason fails to prevail..."

Maddison gulped Haruna-Senseis strictness was well known.

"I'll make sure shes brought to your office Sensei!" Haruna nodded irritably

"Be quick about it."

The girl was almost struggling when brought in Haruna pitied the girl but wasnt sure wheither showing it would help her understand the situation or make her think she could get away with more acting out.

The girl was still wearing a set of torn jeans, she had ear rings, and a crew hair cut.

"にほんごはなしますか？" Haruna-sensei Asked delicately

One of Haruna's strictest policys, was any student, not knowing conversational Jappanese must begin taking classes in it, with a private tutor if necessary, immediately, as it was impossible for them to participate in much of the school life otherwise. And most people of influence these days spoke it as their native language.

"What the heck are you saying?" the girl frustrated snapped at Haruna Sensei.

Haruna, having reveled in the last 2 years in _finally_ being able to discipline wayward students as she saw fit Resisted the urge she had to take her over her knee, here and now, the girl needed to be a chance to finally grasp her situation and behave, and if not that then dig her own grave.

"I was asking you young lady" Haruna said through slightly accented englih "If you spoke jappanese I see the answer is no."

The girl was flustered "Of course I dont I grew up in America is it a crime to only speak english!?" she asked bewildered

Haruna-sensei, while irritated tried to remain calm as she shook her head, doing her best, her level best, to seem Level headed, and cordial.

"Its not a crime, it is however exceedinly rude to not be cooperating!" Haruna continued sternly

"I could argue its rude to essentialy kidnap someone and tell them they will be attending a school"

Haruna grimaced but nodded.

"I can comprehend, how you came up with that interpretation of events." she wisely conceded

"But you need to understand your situation, were not slavers, nor are we trying to exploit you we just want"

Girl paused "To shape me into a part of this new fascist state your trying to build?" she ended cynicly

Haruna grimaced and tried thinking of the best way to respond

She needed to shape this girls will, not break it.

She needed to redirect this river, not dry it up.

But her regency, while she'd requested the girls admitence... had made no reference to showing the girl undue clemency, only to trying to be understanding of the girls situation.

"Look... Young lady" She said trying to stick to English for now.

Doing her best to sound calm, but stern.

"I know your nervous and upset but I will only oblige you so much young lady."

the girl bristled a bit, but the "Young Lady" phrasing seemed to be working... but Haruna knew not to overuse it.

"This is a unusual and probaly somewhat frightening situation, and youve been taken away form your parents and siblings, Im not trying to be unsympathetic and know your scared confused, and probaly a bit angry too."

The girl paused then nodded, Haruna didnt let up.

"I understand your feelings young lady, when Serenity first brought me up here, you may not be able to tell with my Auburn hair, and lithe figure now, but at the time, I was almost a vegetable and had been attached to a life support machine, It took a few weeks of exposure to the Crystal before I could even think coherently again." Haruna felt the girl blinking but the girl couldnt argue she'd seen so many impossible things already.

"I doubted her motives too but now I feel honored to be a part of her plans, even if I am a small part and will gladly die for her"

"You came froma different culture" Jessica protested.

"Your People were used to a royal Hierarchy you must not have a problem with building a new empire centered around a new monarchy not tainted with Failure, But my people

Haruna glared at the girl seething, but doing her best to keep herself calm...

"This isnt just about what were comfortable with. Serenity will bring peace and prosperity back to the world. The handful of freedoms suppressed will be more then made up for in"

"He who would trade freedom for security" Jessica began quoting "Deserves neither-"

"-and will lose both" Haruna sensei finished for the girl in a sardonic tone already rolling her eyes.

Aino-sama had not been exaggerating, Americans love of freedom, while noble and honorable in theory, would inevitably lead them to disturbing the peace and prosperity Serenity sought to bring about.

Harunas part in helping to groom a handful of people from this land of borderline anarchy, into conforming more to the harmony and peace Serenity would bring about, might not be so small after all.

Haruna cared for any students in her care, it wasnt just professional, but personal.

But she knew that sometimes, being stern or riding ones charges hard was the best expression their was for love.

Even Serenity-san had praised her harshness towards Tsukino Usagi, as the Whip of love.

A harsh epiteth perhaps, but true all the same

And a necessary one she realized, Usagi might have had a birthright to the throne, From the soul that shone within her heart.

But would her self confidence be anything near what it was now, without the adversity she had weathered in the ordeal, and Haruna was well aware thats precisely what it had been for her, that had been the high school entrance exams.

Haruna doubted it... she didn't want to tout her own horn unduly, but she knew that the preasure, from that, and yes, it might have been as much monsters she helped slay that made her capable of that, but the ponit remained the same.

Adversity builds character, after all.

Haruna sighed their would be no more running away.

"Young lady I've tried to be nice, bu the fact of the matter is Attending this school, following its rules, and wearing the uniform, _none_ of those things are optional. If you will not fall in line and try to become a part of things right now, I'll be forced to punish you" Haruna warned hoping this ultimatum would break the girl

The girl seemed nervous for a second then snorted.

"If your hoping to scare me into line, youve got another thing coming! I am NOT wearing a freaking uniform!"

Haruna sighed... shed figured it would come to this

"Is that your final word on the issue young lady?"

"IT IS!" Jessica said haughily.

Haruna nodded with sorrw

"I see..."

"then let me tell you MY last word on the subject." Haruna said bluntly, and reached over and grabbed the girl by the shoulder and pulled her Over her knee.

The girl was struggling "STOP!"

"You brought this on yourself young lady, I think its time you see theirs consequences for not following the rules." Haruna sighed.

It shamed her, but she knew that what she was about to say was a lie, but she couldnt admit otherwise could she.

"I dont enjoy doing this Jessica, but you have to learn to conform, to keep your head down and to do what your told when your told!" She finished

It wasnt why she did it, but she had to admit she _did_ gain just the slightest bit of dark pleasure from this action, though that fact filled her with shame.

Haruna Wasted no time, pulling the girls Blue jeans down, revealing disturbingly scanty panties.

"you need a lesson in modesty" Haruna Harrumpred as she continued raining swats down on the girls backside..."

"STOP" the girls demanded, somehow managing to sound imperious trying to turn her head towards haruna to glare at her"This is Assault!"

Haruna blinked just for a second, before continuing, raining down swats on the girls panties.

The girl tried kicking a bit, but started to break down into tears, Haruna only relented when it graduated to sobs then gave the girl just a bit of a hug and said "Girl im trying to be nice, but you have to do what your told when your told"

The girl still looked with Moldering rage but knew that Haruna-sensei wasnt toothless now.

"Now young lady I want you to get changed into your uniform, then I'll help make special assignments with The Jappanese as a second language instructor. He will be riding you hard I know, but hopefully you'll be able to speak minimalistic jappanese within a month or two, and then you can start work on the Kanji. Your a smart girl Im sure you'll be able to catch up"

Jessica groaned but nodded knowing she had no choice

"What do you think the Regents upcoming anouncement is going to be?" Rei asked

Ami shrugged

"Not sure... I think it will be something worth hearing though.

Minako smiled "I hope so... maybe its about the new strip mall we've been building"

Makoto smiled at that, Venus may be "Captain of the guard" but she was still same old Minako.

Rei, "What if its for the recent Movie?"

Ami blinked "Movie?"

Rei made a face "Makoto, and Minako managed to convince the Queen-pardon me the Princess Regent we need a series of propaganda movies made detailing the original Adventures of the Senshi.. their planning on exaggerating a trifle of course.

Ami nodded "Sadly they always do that"

Minako sneered "Hold on Rei, you seemed to not object too much to the movie idea... and were pretty sharp on making sure the girl hired to play you was fiery enough!"

Rei blushed beet red "Well that was... you see that was!"

They moved step by step towards the throne room

Princess Serenity Sat on her Mothers throne easier then ever, with grace, and courtesy the Senshi entered in with increasing pageantry as her personal guard. Then as one, they knelt before her throne

awaiting her nod before rising and waiting for court to begin

"Friends" Serentity said.

Rei interjected "Wheres the servants, or courtiers?" blushing knowing she shouldnt interrupt the queen but couldnt help it

Serenity sighed "This is Closed privy council"

"I have a number of anouncements"

The all waited eagerly

She smiled "The first is that the new movie regarding our old exploits should be hitting the theater in 3 weeks, I've reserved the 6 of us, and each of us may bring 3 guests, a private showing.

Rei blinked "A movie showing? You called us all here to tell us about that"

Venus glared at her and she backed down.

Serenity unfazed continued

"This will be the first motion lengh, professioinal film made during the regency, its worth a bit of celebration"

Rei rolled her eyes but nodded

Ami-chan smiled at the thought however slightly, of something so mundane and day to day as watching a New movie with her best friends again... granted it would be a private showing... but they could probaly go in disugise 2 or 3 times at some point

Minako nodded "I'll do my best to ensure the Theatre is secured. Makoto Try coordinating with some of the Guards make sure its tripple checked for explosives or such"

Serenity sighed at such security precautions

"Cant be too careful your regency" Venus said brisquely

"Why if we Lost you, what would the Senshi do, at best we'd wait years for you be reincarnated, and it would be at least 8 years or so, before you'd be ready to retake your place as A senshi, likely several more before your ready to retake leadership of the Senshi, and as for becoming Regent... imagine the Chaos for everyone."

Serenity raised a hand "Do what you feel needs done Venus" She conceded then said "I wish harm to neither myself, nor Chibi-usa"

They blinked one and all.

"Chibi-Usa!?" Rei shouted

Serenity nodded "That is correct Im carrying her at this moment, she'll be born here on the moon soon enough. I look forward to the day."

Ami nodded "I'll try helping you get a Nursery and playroom ready, And review what I know on midwifery, if you want I can contact Haruna in advance if you want me to ensure a placement?"

Minako smiled "I cant wait to see the cute little thing again!"

Makoto "Now now, she wont remember you Mina-chan!

"Demo!" Minako complained pensively"

Serenity smiled gently, finding it hard to avoid a piece of Tsukino Usagi flaoting back up into her conciousness... like a piece of drawood trapped below water... before after a moment on the surface, sinking back down, lost once more to the ocean depths.

She nodded "I find it hard to decide between the social benefits of a academy, and the personal attention of your person Ami... perhaps a combination of both is in order?"

Mercury nodded "If you wish, I'd be more then happy to tutor your daughter, of course.?"

Serenity nodded and smiled gently

"Friends I am very glad indeed we will go through this together I hope nothing interferes with our peaceful lives"

IT was hard to imagine such a thing ever happening, even having seen the future.

_Wow Venus wasnt Joking about 'securing the entrance' _Serenity thought wryly, Escorted By Endymion by her arm.

Ami and Urawa now revitalized his face fresh with the sparkle of youth Were coming Along with Haruna-sensei whom Serenity had personally invited.

Makoto had 2 young Girls from the palace with her, along with a handsome young man likely soon to be declared her "consort"

Minako Had.a young officers canidates from the small but growing milita.

Along with her 2 Senpai, from her days as Sailor V

The movie started with a note

"To protect certain propriety information regarding the acquantances and household of the Monarchy, and their associates the names have been changed."

Serenity sighed and nodded further to find that The names indeed been changed, with names like Hikaru, Kagome, and Madoka having replaced their real names. Along with the nerve wrecking name "Serena"

They'd debated how much to involve, but decided to omit any reference to Chibi-Usa, as it could pollute the time line.

Mars Sighed a bit at that, soon this would BE Her identity, she would think of herself as only Sailor Mars, their would be nothing left of Hino Rei.

But perhaps that was necessary.

Sure Enough Haruna-sensei was Delighted to start making plans for Serenitys daughter to be enrolled before she was born .

Serenity smiled at the thought... she sighed at the thought of what she'd seen the future held for Chibi-usa

_Usagi_ she corrected herself mentally

For that is who she is Usagi, Chibi Usa was just a nickname she had given her.

Serenity nodded at Haruna Sensei and Haruna hesitated to leave

"Something troubles you, please speak" Serenity spoke without preamble.

Haruna paused, knowing her concerns seemed petty. Then continued

"We have been collecting more and more students and people from America recently my lady"

Serenity nodded "We will need to be able to unite the whole world, not just Japan, having a few representatives from their society..."

Haruna Sensei bowed low.

"They are creating discord?" Serenity asked observantly?"

Haruna nodded "Her regency has heard?"

Serenity shook her head slightly "I have guessed."

Haruna continued "I understand as never before the imperative nature of my duties, your highness, but as never before, I realize how challenging they will be."

Serenity shook her head sadly "I have put a heavy burden on your shoulders Haruna-chan I did not do it lightly"

Haruna barely blinked at that. Tsukino san the voice that one day the world would bow before, had been one of her students.

It was an exalting yet humbling thought both at once.

.

"Ive set strict discipline throughout my Campus, taking the brightest minds my lady... but I still fear... "

"I know the cultural dissonance is creating problems, but were only going to be able to bridge gaps and create a truly global society, by uniting as one people, to do that we need agents from all skin colors all nations, even all creeds" Serenity said kindly, with the faintest trace of reproof in her voice.

Haruna nodded, this was true, the Americanns, and british would listen much closer to someone who bore their skin color, but acted as an intermediary between Their people and the Regent.

"I just wish I knew what to do, … I know I handled you but some of these students arent just lazy but actively rebellious and disruptive"

Serenity sighed and nodded.

_I see so this is where my destiny calls_

Feeling a heavy burden on her shoulders she thought sadly

Thank you Pluto, for making me someone capable of even thinking of this... And Damn you to every torment ever imagined, by the same measure.

"I'll come in as a guest lecturer in a month or so and speak about my plan for when we return to earth, it should help."

_But not nearly as much as what else I'll do._

Jessica was seething

She'd gone through a ice age, nearly starved to death, before being frozen alive... when she revived it was in the care of people she knew nothing about, but she could tellt hey were supernatural at least.

While rebuilding sounded like a noble goal on the surface... she couldnt listen to their plans for rebuilding without reading "Fascist" and "Takeover" into it, as far as she could tell they were using the freeze and the anarchy that would arise after it ended, as an opportunity to seize power.

As for this claim of birthrights, of "Prophecys from the future, every dictator across history had claimed as much.

"you seem troubled" She heard a voice from behind

Turning, she saw a girl a bit younger then her maybe 9 or so

She wore the same school uniform everyone here was forced to wear.

In spite of her younger age she carried herself with a haughty demeaner that she found strangely alluring , even if it set off one or two alarm bells at the back of her mind

"Who are you?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Paulina Odette. But everyone calls me "Opal"

Jessica nodded "Ok, Opal" she blinked "You sure approach people fast"

Opal nodded "I like making friends Im planning something big soon... Ive heard your record how you got dragged to a meeting with Miss H" Snorted "Shes so stuck up.

Jessica couldnt help but feel an agreeing smile form on her face.

"You seem to be someone who feels that for all her sweet promises our Queen, Sorry "Princess Regent" Is a tyrant hiding behind a pretty face."

Jessica sighed "So what if I believe that, Were just kids..." she said despairingly.

"True, but everything has to start somewhere... Most of the population currently seems very young. If we wait for the right moment, we'll find our time... to do whatever needs to be done to guarantee humanity's freedom"

Jessica blinked in admiration for Opal's Resolve and determination.

"I'm with you!" she swore fervantly

The Crystal Began shining again when no one was looking

And shot a beam of pure light off into the void.

Off into darkness, into absolute nothingness.

But it was the light of hope, the darkness could not prevail against it..

It brought forth a crystal, lesser then the Gizinshou, albeit Signficantly larger

It held a figure, a tormented and deranged face... and within minutes the crystal broke in a torrent of emotion Fire danced from the figures hands and he spoke for the first time in centuries

"I am free!" Jadeite whispered.

Authors Notes:

I am yes confusing you by staying true to the animverse largely, but borrowing heavily from the Manga, one or two ideas that I think are worthwhile

Notably, the status of the Dark Kingdom generals as Prince Endymions Entourage

and second

"The True age of small lady

Are from the Manga, but I felt they added something to the fic.

Glossary

As a courtesy to those reading this who do not know kana... I could say "Get out there and find a syllabry but here, as I cant help throwing in a few Kana into each chapter, to push the envelope on "Gratuitous foreign language"

あ=a

え＝e

い＝i

う＝u

お＝o

さ＝sa

し＝ｓｈi

そ＝ｓo

す＝su

せ＝se

た＝ta

た＝だ

て＝te

で＝de

と＝to

け=ke

こ=ko

ご＝go

く=ku

き=ku

か=ka

が＝ga

な=na

に=ni

の=no

ぬ=ne

ま=ma

め=me

み=mi

も=mo

む=mu

ち=chi


End file.
